getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Getter Robo (Mecha)
For other uses see: Shin Getter Robo (Disambiguation) Shin Getter Robo ( 真ゲッターロボ Shin Gettā Robo) is the third generation member of the Getter Machines, and the final machine created under the supervision of Dr. Saotome. Created to be the most powerful Getter Machine in existence, it possess such tremendous strength that its energy output extends well beyond the range of unstability. Since making its debut in the ''Getter Robo Go'' manga, Shin Getter Robo has been well recieved, and is lauded as one of the defining aspects of the Getter Robo franchise, going on to make numerous appearances in other media such as crossovers, spin-offs, OVAs and video games. Overview Shin Getter Robo was designed to maximize the power of Getter Rays. The manga presents Shin Getter Robo as a holder of immense Getter Ray energy, where being in space would allow it to collect a full charge of Getter Ray energy after three years. For all intents and purposes, this section will primarily refer to the canon of the manga. In addition, its years of dormancy within the Saotome Institute served to bolster its power tremendously, as the hibernating Getter Robo G buried beneath the facility served as a sort of radiator of Getter Energy, which Shin Getter continuously took in. Furthermore, with arguably the highest energy output among the Getter Machines, Shin Getter is constantly radiating Getter Rays at a destructive level; this is best illustrated with the accident that led to it being sealed away in the first place, as after stopping an attack on the Saotome Institute, Shin Getter experienced a meltdown so tremendous that it wiped out the entirety of the staff and researchers stationed in the institute, in a similar fashion to the Chernobyl disaster. Despite it's tremendous power, it is a very lethal machine to both enemies and the pilots themselves. Merely piloting one of the component jets is a dangerous prospect due to the intense levels of G force they exert, and piloting the combined machine itself for extended periods of time has detrimental effects on the sanity of its pilots. It is not enough to possess a strong body to step into Shin Getter Robo, only by possessing an even stronger will can one resist the mental strain of the Getter. Shin Getter Robo, while initially powerful enough to achieve near light speed during a test flight, is evolving at a constant, frightening rate. After years of taking in Getter Rays, its arsenal and parameters were only further bolstered, effortlessly wiping out its adversaries with only half of its power. However, as Shin Getter Robo has no inhibitor to discharge its excess energy, it has no true power ceiling, and constantly grows and evolves. By the end of Getter Robo Go, it has become so powerful that merely touching its enemies assimilates them into its being, and its pilots Go, Ryoma, and Messiah are forced to fly it to Mars, as Shin Getter itself had become a threat to earth. Even then, it served as little hindrance to the machine, as it begins to terraform Mars in a process that potentially creates one of the greatest forces in the universe. Yet despite all that, there is one aspect above all else that is the most dangerous of Shin Getter Robo: its consciousness. Shin Getter Robo is very much alive, and it expresses this constantly across the franchise. Its eyes posses pupils that scan the environment and stare at its pilots, it moves of its own free will from time to time in erratic flight patterns, and it can mentally speak to its pilots through the will of the Getter. It's argued whether or not one is piloting Shin Getter, or if Shin Getter itself is allowing them to pilot it. Statistics, Weapons, and Attacks Note: Shin Getter's attacks and abilities vary from appearance to appearance; as such, each attack will be labeled according to its appearances. 'Shin Getter Machines' As with most versions of Getter Robo, Shin Getter is composed of three jet-like vehicles piloted by one of the three pilots. Shin Eagle is the red jet, controlled by the pilot of Shin Getter-1. Shin Jaguar, the white jet, is used by Shin Getter-2's pilot. Shin Getter-3's operator uses Shin Bear, the yellow machine. All three are armed with missiles, but are generally very weak and never used in combat unless absolutely necessary. They also appear when the pilots use the Open Get verbal command to break up the current form, so that they can change into another or so they can dodge an enemy's attack. 'Shin Getter-1' (真ゲッター1) (Formed from Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear) * Height: 55 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Ryoma Nagare (Super Robot Wars, manga), Hayato Jin (manga), Go Ichimonji (Shin vs Neo, manga) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Split Beam (Daikessen): Shin Getter 1 fires rapid beam shots from its palm. ** Getter Razor (all versions): The large serrated blades on Shin Getter-1's forearms can be used as melee weapons. ** Getter Battle Wing (all versions): In addition to giving Shin Getter-1 flight capabilities, these bat-like wings may also be used as slicing weapons. ** Tomahawk Boomerang (all versions): Shin Getter-1 can throw its tomahawk as a boomerang-type weapon. In the anime versions, it throws the whole tomahawk, while its appearance in the last two games of the Super Robot Wars Alpha series have it simply throwing the head. ** Getter Blast Cannon (Super Robot Wars, manga): A hand-held beam gun. ** Getter Tomahawk (all versions): The primary melee weapon of the Getter series has always been the tomahawk. However, Shin Getter-1's version is a bit of a misnomer, since the weapon in question is a two-headed halberd with a very long handle. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, the tomahawk was called Double Tomahawk Lancer. ** Shin Getter Beam (all versions): A beam of focused Getter Energy released from Shin Getter-1's abdomen. Getter Energy is especially detrimental to reptilian life-forms, causing Dinosaurs to melt and eventually die, and causing the over evolution of Invaders. ** Stoner Sunshine (Super Robot Wars, manga): Shin Getter-1 gathers a ball of energy in its hands, eventually growing to incredible size before it's thrown at the enemy. This is Shin Getter's strongest attack in many of its forms. Though the Neo Getter version never uses it in the anime, the Super Robot Wars games give the attack to its God Getter form. In the manga it's used without any apparent difficulty. ** Shin Shine Spark (Super Robot Wars): An improved version of Getter Robo G's Shine Spark attack. Shin Getter charges its body full of energy, then flies headlong into the enemy, releasing the energy before flying away to safety. This attack is often given to another Getter, the Shin Getter Dragon. ** [[Final Dynamic Special|'Final Dynamic Special']]' (Super Robot Wars)': Although Getter G had the original version, Shin Getter Robo can be seen using this attack in conjunction with the other Dynamic Production mecha in some of the Super Robot Wars games. ** Stoner Sunshine Spark (Super Robot Wars Advance): Ryo in the Shin Getter-1 initiates a Getter Change Attack in the Shin Getter-1 to make his foe vulnerable (seen only in Advance Portable) and throws a Stoner Sunshine on Musashi's Getter Dragon and Musashi uses it to strike instead of Shinespark. 'Shin Getter-2' (真ゲッター2 ) (Formed from Shin Jaguar+Shin Bear+Shin Eagle) * Height: 55 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Hayato Jin (Super Robot Wars, manga), Messiah Tahir (manga) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Scissor Arm (Daikessen): Shin Getter-2's left hand is a sharp pincer. ** Drill Shaker (Daikessen): Shin Getter-2 thrusts its drill into the ground, triggering shockwaves. This attack only damages enemies on or under the ground. ** Getter Drill / Drill Arm (Super Robot Wars): Shin Getter-2 uses its powerful thrusters to fly at the enemy at top speed before ramming its rapidly-spinning drill arm into them, causing massive damage. ** Drill Missile (all versions): The massive drill arm can be fired as a projectile, drilling its way through an enemy before flying back to the Getter or exploding in other instances. ** Drill Tempest (all versions): Shin Getter-2 spins its drill arm at incredible speeds, generating a cyclone that buffets the enemy. This attack is also called Drill Hurricane in some media. ** Mirage Drill (Super Robot Wars): Multi-colored beams are shot from Shin Getter-2's drill, converging on the enemy. ** Shin Getter Vision (all versions): Shin Getter-2 moves at high speed, creating illusionary copies of itself to fool the enemy. 'Shin Getter-3' (真ゲッター3) (Formed from Shin Bear+Shin Eagle+Shin Jaguar) * Height: 30 meters (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Weight: 290 tons (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Construction: Polyformic Alloy (Getter Robo Armageddon) * Power Source: Getter Core * Pilots: Benkei Kuruma (Super Robot Wars), Ryoma Nagare (manga), Musashi Tomoe (Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-Hen and Super Robot Wars T) * Weapons and Attacks: ** Getter Blow / Hammer Punch (Super Robot Wars): A punch combo, performed as Shin Getter-3 charges towards the enemy. In the case of the Getter Blow, Shin Getter-3 does a 1-2 punch combo ending in a jumping double axehandle. ** Getter Crash (Armageddon): A body tackle attack. ** Getter Missile (all versions): Shin Getter-3 fires four missiles from the launchers in each of its shoulders. ** Getter Homing Missile (Armageddon): More powerful versions of the Getter Missiles. ** Missile Storm (all versions): Shin Getter-3 also mounts countless powerful missiles in its large rear section, released all at once. In Shin Getter Robo vs Neo Getter Robo, this attack is called Missile Bomb. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi (大雪山おろし)' (Armageddon and Super Robot Wars)': An improved version of Musashi's Judo throw, first employed by Getter-3. Shin Getter-3 uses its extendable arms to grab the enemy, then spins them around over its head at incredible speeds, disorienting them before throwing them high into the sky and letting them come crashing down to Earth. ** Daisetsuzan Oroshi Nidan Gaeshi (Super Robot Wars): Appearing in Super Robot Wars 4 for the Super Famicom, this attack is mostly identical to the Daisetsuzan Oroshi. The main difference is that after throwing its opponent, Shin Getter-3 use the Getter Crash (SRW4/SRWFF) or fires the Missile Storm attack straight up (since SRW Alpha series), further battering the helpless enemy. Trivia * Since its debut in the original Getter Robo Go manga, Shin Getter 1 has been noted to fly in a bizarre, UFO-like pattern, which has carried over into almost all of its appearances. Although it can simply be explained as a demonstration of its overwhelming power, it can also be theorized as a connection to the Getter Energy's own cosmic origin and influence. * In the Getter Robo Go manga Shin Getter once used both Shin Getter 1 and Shin Getter 2 simultaneously with Shin Getter 2 growing out of Shin Getter 1's shoulder. Possibly as a nod to that, in the early CG cutscenes from the Super Robot Wars video games Shin Getter transformed into its different forms via metamorphosis rather than disassembling and reassembling allowing it to transform directly into its other forms. After the release of the Shin Getter Robo manga where Shin Getter has not yet reached that level of power, this power was seemingly completely forgotten and Shin Getter transformed the same way the previous Getters did in every video game since. Gallery Shin_Getter_Robo_1_Armagg.png|As seen in Getter Robo Armageddon Shin_Getter_Robo_2_Armagg.png|As seen in Getter Robo Armageddon Shin_Getter_Robo_3_Armagg.png|As seen in Getter Robo Armageddon Shin_Getter_Robo-1_(Shin_vs_Neo).png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Shin_Getter_Robo-2_(Shin_vs_Neo).png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Shin_Getter_Robo-3_(Shin_vs_Neo).png|As seen in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo Shin Getter Robo.jpg 036.png|Shin Getter Robo's first appearance stonersunshine.png|Stoner Sunshine 062.png|The visual representation of Shin Getter's energy absorption 024.png|Shin Getter Robo in Go's vision shingetter.png|An example of matter absorption 038.png|Shin Getter evolving further 041.png 032.jpg|Shin Getter machines' first appearance Dwm_2017-04-08_01-02-13-64_-_LKururugi_Shin_getter_-_Getter_Robo_Armageddon.jpg|Shin Getter (Getter Ray boosted) Shin_Getter_1_Profile_shot.jpg Stoner-sunshine-fight-wmv_snapshot_00-12_2012-06-19_22-48-17.jpg|Shin Getter-2 File:Shin_Getter_Robo_SRW_F_Final.png|As seen on Super Robot Wars F Final File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_Shin_1_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_Shin_1.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:SRWCrossOmega_Getter_Robo_Shin_2.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω File:Shin_Getter_3_Super_Robot_Wars_X-Ω.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Video Gallery File:Super_Robot_Taisen_4(Snes)_-_Shin_Getter_Transformations﻿_Demo_%2B_Granzon_Black_Hole_Event File:SRWFF_-_Stoner_Sunshine|Stoner Sunshine in Super Robot Wars F Final File:Super_Robot_Taisen_α_-_Eva_Unit_03_&_Shin_Getter_Robo_Event|Stoner Sunshine in Super Robot Wars Alpha File:MazinKaiser_&_Shin_Getter_VS_Thrudgelmir|Stoner Sunshine in Super Robot Wars Alpha Gaiden File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_-_Final_Dynamic_Special|Final Dynamic Special with Shin Getter Robo File:Super_Robot_Wars_A_Portable_Stoner_Sunshine_SSPPAARRKKUU|Stoner Sunshine Spark File:Super_Robot_Taisen_R_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_vs_Devil_Gundam|God Getter in Super Robot Wars R File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Compact_3_-_Shin_Getter_1|Shin Getter-1 in Super Robot Wars Compacr 3 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_D_-_Shin_Getter_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars D File:Super Robot Wars W Shin Getter 1, 2, and 3|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_W_Mazinkaiser_Great_Mazinger_Shin_Getter_All_Combination_Attacks|Double Dynamic Impact and Final Dynamic Special in Super Robot Wars W File:Super_Robot_Taisen_XO_Shin_Getter_Robot|Shin Getter Robo-1 in Super Robot Wars XO File:Super_Robot_Taisen_XO_Shin_(Neo)_Getter_Robot_2-3|Shin Getter Robo-2 and Shin Getter Robo-3 in Super Robot Wars XO SRW_Z2_Hakai-hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_3_2_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Hakai-Hen File:Super_Robot_Wars_Z2_Saisei_Hen_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(Getter_Team)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z2: Saisei-Hen File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z2_Saisei-hen_Shin_Dragon_All_Attacks|Shin Dragon and Shin Getter Combinations in Super Robot Wars Z2 File:Super_Robot_Taisen_Z3_Tengoku-hen_Shin_Getter_1_All_Attacks|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Z3: Tengoku-hen File:Super Robot Taisen V(ENG) Shin Getter All attacks-0|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars V File:Super_Robot_Taisen_X-Ω_-_Shin_Getter_Robo_(HEATS)|Shin Getter in Super Robot Wars Cross Omega Category:Robots